


Harry Potter One Shots

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining Draco Malfoy, Swearing, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Yes you read that right! I am giving a free chance for one shots. The first few will be my own ideas
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. intertwined

_Skin, heat_

Draco cuddled into Harry as the clock in the room showed the time. They were only in boxers and cuddled into each other beautifully.

_Hair in your mouth_

Draco softly mumbled about how Harry needed a hair cut and Harry shot back playfully with a "says you"

_Feet touching feet_

Draco let his legs collide with Harry's as the clock rang out again for the eighth time since they got home.

_Oh you. And I_

Harry had been imagining this since the end of the war when Draco appeared on his door step with nothing but some money and clothes.

_Safe from the world_

Harry knew that with loving Draco, there came a piece of him that was broken. But Harry would protect Draco at all costs

_Thought the world will try_

And although they've been through a lot lately, they knew the other was an innocent man. Draco kissed his head and sighed.

_Oh_

Draco had been covering his dark mark but Harry didn't care. He knew that Draco was different since the war.

_I'm afraid of the things in my brain_

Harry woke up one night from images of dead friends from the war. And he couldn't handle it. Draco held him close each time, singing in his ear

_But we can stay here and love away the fear_

Draco began cheering as Harry opened the adoption forms. "Dear Mr. Malfoy And Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that your application for adoption has been ACCEPTED!"

_Numb. Fine._

Harry looked at the small kids in the rooms as they went through the ages. They had decided on a young girl and soon, one walked over.

_You create a rarity of my genuine smile_

She looked so much like Harry and it made her so much cuter. Harry picked up the 4 year old and asked her name.

_So breathe._

They unpacked the dresser and stared at the girl. Her name was Lily. Lily Grace Potter. Harry liked the first name and Draco was fond of the last name.

_Breathe with me_

Why wouldn't he be though. It was the name he had taken two months prior at their wedding.

_Can you drink all my thoughts_

Harry stared at Lily as she cried about missing her dad. Harry nodded and looked at her. "He's coming home."

_Cause I can't stand_

Draco limped into the kitchen, finding his husband- Harry- helping a 6 year old Lily make cookies for Draco's birthday.

_The hand_

Harry's head rested on Draco's chest as they watched Lily go through another round of chemo. The 14 year old was never happy about it.

_Oh. Oh_

Draco found Harry crying with a note in his hands. It was Lily's will. She had been writing it. It said that she would see them again some day.

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

Draco ran a hand over the casket as Harry cried into his chest. He rubbed his back and they cried. They watched it lowered into the ground.

_Intertwined_.

Harry closed his eyes and laid on the bed. Draco was in the bathroom showering and Harry couldn't bring himself to get up.

_Free_

Draco got a call from work and went in, kissing Harry before leaving.

_I've pinned each and every hope on you._

Harry sat there in his hopeless state and saw the car drive away.

_I hope that you don't bleed with me._

Draco was now 80. Harry was 81. They were laid in the hospital bed and Draco fell asleep.

_Oh. I'm afraid of the things in my brain_

The single emitted noises left the nurses in tears.

_But we can stay here and laugh away the fear._

And they were brought together again. Like she promised.


	2. my soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are in uni and its a soulmate au

Harry put in earbuds, starting to play music. He quite enjoyed the moments of peace he got when he studied to play music. Everyone just assumed he was a loner, a loser. But he had some friends. They barely talked on the weekend but Harry didn't mind. He stared down at his work and kept writing.

Draco looked over at the male and smiled. He had been harboring the thoughts for weeks now but he was too worried Harry would hate him. He decided _fuck it I'm going over there and talking to him_. He got up slowly and walked to the male. "Pottah."

Harry didn't hear him, still working. He only noticed him when he looked up to check the time. He got spooked but took his earbuds out. "Malfoy what? I'm studying."

"I'm throwing a party. Go."

"I don't think-"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Draco growled. Harry was glad Draco hadn't kissed his soulmate yet. Or else it'd be obvious that Harry was blushing.

"O-okay Malfoy." He put his earbuds back in and focused on the work. He wrote slowly in his notebook.

Time skip to the party brought to you by my anxiety and depression

Harry stood at the door to the dorm room. He wanted to go in and see Draco. He wanted to finally find his soulmate. And if it was at a party he wouldn't remember so fucking be it.

Draco went to the door and opened it. He saw Harry standing there, mumbling to himself. He let out an interrupting cough. "If I may, you can't party out here." He lead him in and got him some vodka.

"Oh I don't drink." He spoke softly as Draco tried to shove the drink in his hand. "Malfoy, I don't drink. I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

Draco rolled his eyes and downed the vodka. "Fine. Go without it." He went to the small area in his dorm room people were sat in a circle playing spin the bottle.

Harry decided to join him and sat down next to his friend Ronald. Ron was drunk off his ass and Hermione was there. That was surprising but Hermione did get drunk on Fridays with him there to help her if she got sick.

It was Harry's turn. He spun and it landed on Blaise Zabini. He turned red and Blaise smirked. He pulled him into a slow kiss before he pulled away. Blaise was a good kisser but Harry's colorblindness still existed. He sat back down and leaned into Hermione as she spun. It landed on Ron and she kissed him. He kissed back and it turned into a make out session.

Malfoy kicked them out of the area and spun. It landed on Blaise and he casually pulled him into a kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds and Harry looked to see that Cedric Diggory was next. Cedric spun and it landed on Draco. Draco tackled him and kissed him slowly. It seemed they had done this before because Draco quickly moved into his lap and they continued to make out.

Blaise shrugged and lead Harry back to the kitchen. "So, Potter, what made you show up?"

"Huh? Oh um Draco said I should come over and he then said it wasn't suggested." He shrugged.

"He's always doing that. But he's a good guy."

Harry turned to Blaise. "Do you want to just go sit down or-"

He was interrupted by rap music. "Oh hell yes!" Blaise ran into the room the music came from. He was soon alone in the kitchen, sat on the counter. He watched as Draco left the room and went to the music. Cedric walked out too and was blushing. He waved to him and Cedric barely acknowledged him. He just shrugged it off and decided to pour himself a drink. He found some whiskey and decided it'd be better than vodka.

Boy was he fucking wrong, it tasted absolutely terrible. But he didn't care, he just needed something to take the anxiety from him.

After a while, he saw Draco walking over. He waved softly and smiled a bit. Draco didn't care, rolling his eyes and pouring himself another cup of vodka. He looked to the doors and saw people making out and dancing. He shrugged and looked at Draco. "Malfoy why aren't you in there dancing?"

"My soulmate is in here isn't he?" He retorted. Harry laughed. "No. I mean unless you're hiding someone from me."

"You idiot." Malfoy muttered. Before Harry could say anything he was pulled into a kiss. Harry kissed back, it felt natural. He pulled away and blinked as he saw color. The lights from the living room bounced off Dracos face.

Harry's eyes were green. Green. Like grass or emeralds. He kissed him again and Draco kissed back, holding him closer. He kissed him harder.

They were so in love. Harry pulled away with a breath. "I...Malfoy...my soulmate!" He giggled and it made Draco turn red. "I can see that ya know." He giggled again.

Draco smirked. "Just shut up." He pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
